


Rico Rodriguez and the Multiverse

by l1nksrequiem



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Just Cause (Video Games)
Genre: Mid-Canon, Multiverse, Other, Portals, Some Medician Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1nksrequiem/pseuds/l1nksrequiem
Summary: In the midst of fighting the ruthless DRM and gaining control of the Mediterranean country of Medici, Rico Rodriguez's ally and close friend, Dimah Ali Umar al-Masri informs him of a catastrophic threat.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Rico! Rico, come here for a moment."

Rico Rodriguez walked away from the waterline, and towards the building his friend and scientist/weaponry designer of the Rebellion, Dimah Ali Umar al-Masri worked. "What is it, Dimah?" Rico asked, sitting down in the office chair adjacent to the chair Dimah sat in. The two were very close, respectively - ever since he saved her back in Guatemala, the two were practically destined to be close friends. DImah spun around in her chair to face Rico, a notably distressed expression on her place.

"Oh, Rico.. Rico, it's - oh no, Rico.." Dimah whispered, beginning to shake. Rico planted his hand onto the scientist's shoulder, in an attempt to calm her down. "Dimah, what is it? Is everything alright?" Rico asked, obviously concerned. Dimah gripped Rico's hand and tore it off of her shoulder. "Rico, come - come look at this." She turned back around to face her computer, which displayed.. circles? Differently colored circles in a black, endless void. Rico leaned forward. "Are you aware of the Multiverse Theory, Rico?"

"Vaguely.." Rico responded, stroking his chin. "The Multiverse Theory is the theory of multiple universes coexisting with one another." Dimah informed the man beside her.

Rico nodded, inspecting the circles. He rose his hand, pointing at one of the circles displayed on the monitor in front of the two. "And I am assuming that.. these circles.. they are these universes. yes?" Dimah nodded quickly, reaching for her keyboard and typing in a command. "Rico, what is going to happen - it will be catastrophic. This is bigger than Di Ravello."

"What is, Dimah?" Rico asked, concern evident in his voice. Dimah whimpered, pulling up a diagram of one of the universes. The universe was labeled 'Earth-2005-B'. "Whatever is going on inside this universe, 'Earth-2005-B, it's," Dimah caught her breath. "Everything is going to be destroyed because of what's going on in here, Rico. This, this - I don't even know WHAT IT IS - Rico, it's catastrophic."

"Dimah.." Rico trailed off, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. "I can't do this. i can deal with Di Ravello and his troops, but - dealing with _THIS_?"

"Please, Rico. You're the only one who can deal with this and put a stop to it." Dimah pleaded, planting both of her hands onto Rico's shoulders. Tears beading up in the aged edges of her eyes.

Rico sighed, slumping back in his seat, thinking about it for a moment. Eventually he let out an exasperated sigh, giving in to Dimah's request. "Fine. I will deal with it." Dimah's face lit up. She smiled widely, before hugging Rico briefly. " _Grazie,_ Rico. _Grazie_."

"What do I need to do?" Rico asked, standing up. Dimah followed, walking outside of the building. She beckoned for Rico to follow her, which he did.

The two walked down the path towards the cavern, where usually a majority of the Rebellion was holed up at. But oddly enough, it was dead. Not a single soul around, except for Dimah and Rico. "You must travel to 'Earth-2005-B'," Dimah explained, walking over to a tall, rectangular shaped steel structure, standing about 12 feet into the air. "Once you arrive, I will inform you with further instructions." Dimah finished, typing a command into the console. In the middle of the rectangular structure, a bright, icey blue substance filled the empty spot in the middle of the structure. Rico gripped the revolver in his holster, before stepping further towards the portal. Dimah beckoned for him to go through. "Reach out to me using the Commlink once you arrive. I already updated its map to match the universe's map." Dimah explained. Rico nodded, taking one deep breath, before running through the portal.

Everything went black, and Rico couldn't breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

The hum of cicadas and the heat of the unforgiving sun woke Rico up. He groaned, stretching, his eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness of the sun. He sat up once fully adjusted, looking around. He sat in the middle of some field, and -

"Rico! Rico, are you there? Hello?" Dimah's unforgettable voice could be heard from the radio transmitter his Commlink came with. "Agh.. yes, Dimah. I'm here."

"Oh.. oh yes, very good," A sigh of relief was heard from Dimah. "Very good, Rico. Welcome to.. Earth-2005-B. In this universe, the world is divided up in between four nations - 'Air Nomads', 'Earth Kingdom', 'Water Tribes', and the 'Fire Nation'." Rico began to walk down the plain as he listened to Dimah further explain what was going on. "In this dimension, the Fire Nation provoked a war with the three other nations by slaughtering the Air Nomads," Rico grimaced. "And currently, the Fire Nation is trying to overthrow the world. If the Fire Nation succeeds, Rico.. the majority of the other universes will be destroyed." 

"By _what_ , Dimah?" Rico asked, now standing on a cliff. He had an good overlook of the land. In the distance, a city with - _three layers of walls_ stood. "There is a god that controls the multiverse. His name is _Brahma_. About a month ago, a group of monks came to visit me. They informed me of how Brahma was unpleased by the amount of hatred and genocide in the universes he had created. They specifically mentioned how he was especially unpleased with the universe you are in now. Rico, if the war continues to rage on - Brahma will destroy every other dimension and begin anew."

"Now, Rico," Dimah continued. "In this dimension, the humans who inhabit the world have rather notable abilities. They are able to 'bend' the elements - water, fire, air, and earth - hence the names of the four nations." Rico hummed in response, inspecting his grappling hook to see if it was still functionable. Surely enough, it was. "Rico, do you see a city in the distance? With walls surrounding it?" Rico glared off into the distance, his gaze meeting the walls of the city. "Yes." Rico responded. "Good. That is Ba Sing Se. In approximately 24 hours, the Fire Nation will transport a drill to the outer wall to break into the wall, and ultimately take Ba Sing Se. You need to assist the Avatar and destroy the drill."

"Hold on, Dimah," Rico cut her off, waving his hand by his neck to scare off the mosquitoes. "Who is the Avatar?"

"The Avatar is the one who is to keep peace and prosperity to this world, Rico. You must assist him and his friends in ending this war." Rico hummed in response, staring at the skyline of Ba Sing Se. "I advise for you to rest, Rico. I will let you know when the siege begins."

"Wait, Dimah," Rico interrupted. "What does the Avatar look like? What is his name? Give me some info about him. Or her." The clacking of keys could be heard from Dimah's end. "The Avatar's name is Aang. A young boy, he is bald and has light blue arrow tattoos sprawling around his body." Rico exhaled. "Thank you, Dimah." Dimah hummed in response, before the familiar _click_ was heard, signifying that Dimah had logged off. Rico sighed, laying down in the grass, closing his eyes. Travelling through the multiverse was exhausting, to say the least. He needed to rest if he was to assist the Avatar, respectively.

-

Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation stood in the control center of the bridge, right next to the captain, who was piloting the vehicle. The unforgettable walls of Ba Sing Se stretched out for miles ahead of them. "5 minutes until we reach the wall, ma'am." The captain reported. The drill was travelling at a steady pace towards the wall. "Good," Azula smirked, now looking over to the captain. "Make sure to have the guards be on high alert. I don't want _anyone_ ruining this, especially the Avatar." She growled. The Avatar. A liability to the Fire Nation - an Air Nomad child, of all things. He made Azula's blood boil. "Very well, ma'am." The captain nodded, before walking off, presumably to inform the guards of the princess' orders.   
  


-

Rico glided through the air, towards the walls of Ba Sing Se, the wind blowing through his hair. His wingsuit had gone through a minimum amount of damage while traversing the multiverse, which was good. If his wingsuit was anymore damaged, it would have been impossible to reach Ba Sing Se in time. His deep brown gaze searched the landscape for the drill. After a moment of searching, his eyes landed on the drill, which was already at the wall. People on the top of the wall - Earth Kingdom soldiers, Rico assumed - were hurling rocks at the drill, only to no avail. Rico took a deep breath.

_Shake me into the night, and I'm a easy lover._

Rico saw that a young boy sporting a bright orange robe sat on the drill. _The Avatar_ , Rico, yet again, assumed.

_Take me into the fight, and I'm an easy brother._

Rico deactivated his wingsuit and switched to his parachute. He was nearing the drill.

_Burn my sweet effigy, I'm a road runner. Spill my guts on a wheel, I wanna taste uh-huh. And I'm on, fire._

Rico saw that a young lady dressed in dark red armor approached the Avatar, in a fighting stance. Rico saw this as his time to intervene, so he deactivated his parachute and grappled to the spot in between the Avatar and the young lady donned in armor.

_And I'm on fire._

Rico landed in between the two children, facing the young lady. The young lady was taken back, flinching from Rico's sudden appearance. She quickly regained composure, though. She got back into her fighting stance. "I am Princess Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, and I - I COMMAND YOU TO GET OFF THIS DRILL, whoever you may be." Rico scoffed, reaching for the revolver in his holster. He quickdrawed, clicking back the hammer, before firing a shot into Azula's gut. She stood, eyes wide, before toppling over, landing with a loud _CLANK_. 

Rico stood, holstering his revolver. He turned around to face the Avatar. "Aang," Rico stated. "I need for you to get out of here. And if your friends are anywhere near this drill, I advise for you to get them out of here as well. You need to go, now." Aang stood motionlessly, unsure of what to say or do, before gripping his staff and zipping off to God only knows where. 

Rico turned back around to face the body of Azula. She lay there, motionlessly, a puddle of blood surrounding her body. He heard the familiar sound of troops rushing towards him, so he aimed his grappling hook for the bridge and zipped up towards the platform. He slammed through the glass of the bridge, before unslinging his assault rifle and firing upon the captain, who stood inside the bridge. He fell dead. Rico then pulled a bavarium fueled GE-64 bomb from his utility belt, planting it in the middle of the floor of the bridge. "This should do it." Rico said to himself, before exiting the bridge. He then grappled to the ground beside the drill, before detonating the bomb. As per expected, a large explosion followed, before the drill collapsed inward of itself. The actually drill ceased, and Rico stood in the plain, admiring his work.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it says 1/1 with the chapters, but don't worry! The work's not done yet.


End file.
